The Terrible Twos
by Reina Grayson
Summary: What happens when a group of budding superheroes hit that awful stage called the TERRIBLE TWOS. Here's some instances of what goes on. #5 in second collab series with Mala
1. Chapter 1

BB The Next Gen Team:

The Kids Want to Play

Blüdhaven, End of May 2045

M'gann sat in her chair on the beach. She was so happy that Dick had purchase the land with a beach years ago.

Her youngest son, Wesley, played in the sand, waiting for the others.

All of the moms had planned a playdate and the young toddlers were excited.

Serenity came up to them both, Reiena and Marik in tow. Both were dressed alike in shorts and shirts. Marik had gotten a haircut but Reiena's raven black hair was pulled into a braid.

Serenity sat the kids down by Wesley and sat down on the sand next to M'gann. "Hey M'gann."

"Serenity! This was a great idea! This winter was rather rough."

"I know. The kids need this." Serenity then lay a towel down and laid on it, eyes closed with sunglasses on.

Wesley smiled as Marik and Reiena helped move the sand to him. _"Rei-Rei! Marik!"_ he said mentally.

_"Hi Wes!" _Marik said.

Reiena waved her hand at him.

_"Building a castle?"_ Marik asked mentally.

_"Yeah. I almost have it,"_ Wesley told him.

Reiena started to make a wall. Marik followed.

Artemis was running up to the ladies as a small bundle of red hair speed walked to the other kids.

That walk turned to a spec of speed, and Iesha West tripped over a bucket but Wesley caught her before she fell on her face.

_"Hi Red,"_ he said mentally.

_"Hi Wes!"_ she said back.

"Iesha! Slow down!" Artemis caught up to her daughter. She saw that Wesley gave her a bucket to load up some sand with. Artemis laughed. "Thank you, Wes. You're such a good boy."

Wesley beamed.

Artemis made her way to the others. She put her chair down and sat down, exhausted.

"Oh no. Artemis, you ok?" Serenity asked.

"You try raising a speedster."

"No thanks. You've got that covered," Serenity joked.

"Wally's lucky...she gets away from me and he can catch her. Me, well I just pass out."

"You got Brian too," M'gann added.

"But he's already grown. At least he's starting to help her with her powers." Serenity remarked

"And Vincent, the other day, he used a net arrow to stop her in her tracks. I told him never again!"

The other moms laughed.

"I'm sure she was going to get away before Wally or Brian could catch her."

"You know...you **should** use net arrows on her. They seem to work," M'gann suggested.

"Until she learns to vibrate through the netting."

"That won't be for a long time."

Artemis shook her head. "Wally's trying to teach her. If she gets it, he's so dead."

It was then that Areina came up to the group, her twins right at her side.

"Hi everyone!" Areina came to them. Jason was eager to be released while Bruce was very calm.

"Areina! Help me with Iesha! She's speed walking!" Artemis joked.

"Only if you help me keep Jason from getting into everything!"

The ladies laughed.

Jason tried heating up his mother's hand.

"Don't you dare." Areina said as she didn't look at her son.

Bruce flicked water at him to stop him.

"This is what I have to deal with every day; were Marik and Mathen like this?"

"At times. Until-" Serenity paused for a moment. "But with him and Reiena, they don't do anything to get into trouble."

"Guess I'll just get use to it. Alright boys, go and play. Jason...NO fire alright."

Jason pouted but Bruce raced off. Jason then ran after his twin.

"At least I got Jason away from the fireplace."

Areina sat next to Serenity. "And Bruce put out the fire."

"Who gets into more trouble?" M'gann asked.

"Jason. Hands down."

"But Bruce tries to put out those fires." Serenity remarked.

"Where's Meygan?" Artemis asked.

"Getting Rini together." Serenity answered. "Meygan's...become...well..."

"Paranoid?" Artemis supplied.

"Yes. Poor thing. She fears for Rini. My granddaughter just got over an ear infection."

"Paranoia is normal, especially after all the hell that the Master has put me and Meygan through the past two years, I would be too." Areina remarked.

"Meygan got Mona and Eolus to come live here for a bit but the two didn't mind."

"So how does Mona like Themyscira?" Artemis asked.

"She wanted be Wonder Woman now that Cassie is retiring. But Donna was next in line," Serenity told them.

"Hi mom!" Mona Sandsmark came up to the group of mothers and kissed Serenity on the cheek.

"Hi little Mona."

Mona sat down in front of the group. "I so needed this." Mona's hair reached the middle of her back and her skin was slightly red but she removed her sunglasses, showing her red eyes.

"What happened to you?" Areina asked.

"I got into a fight with Donna. Guess who won." Mona's eyes then went back to blue and she lowered the sunglasses.

"What was the fight about THIS TIME?" Serenity asked.

"I mentioned something about being Wonder Woman when she's done and well she didn't like it."

"When will she learn not to mess with you?" Areina remarked.

"Never. I know she's a born Amazon, but I'm Cassie's daughter in law."

"Is Eolus treating you well?" M'gann asked.

"He is." Mona had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mona!" Meygan cried as she walked to everyone, carrying Rini in her arms.

When she got them, she hugged Mona then her mom. "Kevin's putting the last touches on your house." she told Mona

"Good. I'll tell Eolus."

Meygan sat down with Rini and she was so tiny, her body slow-growing. She looked only six months old but was two years old. She only wore a sea green onsie shirt and nothing else. Her loose curly hair was in a ponytail but it looked like it wouldn't hold.

"Why don't you let her play with the kids?" Areina said gently.

Meygan looked torn for a second, then got up and took her to the other kids.

"Poor Meygan," M'gann whispered.

"I know," Areina whispered. She watched as Meygan returned-without her daughter.

"Meygan...what's wrong?" Serenity asked her daughter.

"Nothing," Meygan whispered.

"Wait-do they know?" Mona asked her "twin".

"Know what?" Areina asked.

"Nothing!" Meygan rushed to cut off the conversation.

"Meygan, you can tell us, we're your family." Areina told her cousin.

"I'm...pregnant. That's why Mona and Eolus are moving here."

Areina hugged her cousin fiercely. "See that wasn't so hard."

But Areina saw the fear in her cousin's eyes.

"It'll be alright." Serenity hugged her daughter as well.

"How far along?" Artemis asked as she hugged her as well.

"Two months. Kevin doesn't know yet."

"Don't worry-your father will be thrilled," Serenity told her daughter.

"Kevin was worried that dad would neuter him when I was pregnant with Rini."

"That was because you were 17."

"Still, I remember the look on his face; I just hope he doesn't feel that way this time."

"At least Cassidee is around to help." M'gann said.

"And Uncle Jason, Uncle Roy and Kori are still hunting down...him."

"Don't fret over that. Let us deal with him." Artemis looked over at the kids. "Looks like Rini is dealing with separation anxiety."

Rini had crawled away from the kids and was almost back to the women.

Meygan scooped her daughter up and sat with the group again.

"Rini is subtle about what she wants." Areina whispered.

"She senses the baby."

"So, she wants to be with her sibling huh." Artemis remarked.

Rini had her hands on her mother's stomach.

She looked back and showed the sign for a woman.

Artemis' jaw dropped.

"So...you're having a sister?" Meygan asked her daughter.

"Yes," she squeaked softly.

Mona laughed. "She sounds soooo cute!"

"Think my boys will like her?" Areina asked.

Rini made a face. It was Conner's mad face.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay sweetie, I know Jason can be a handful."

Rini's face looked even madder as she shook her head.

"Bruce." she said to Areina.

"What about him?"

"Water."

Areina looked over. Bruce was crawling for the water.

"NOT AGIAN."

Artemis laughed.

"Run-walk." Rini pointed to the group.

"Bruce, you stay out of that ocean." Areina hollered.

Wesley had Iesha in a telekinetic bubble to keep her from running away.

Meygan turned and used her demon powers to put Bruce back with the group. "There."

"Thanks, Meygan. It's bad enough he wants to stay in the pool all the time."

Wesley then levitated his bubble to Artemis and dropped Iesha to her mother.

"He loves the water." Mona said.

"And Jason loves fire." Areina added.

Meygan then got up and took Iesha from Artemis and set both girls back with the group. Meygan then returned.

"Thanks."

Serenity smiled as she looked back at the house. "I hope Dick's ok."

"Why?" Mona asked.

"Brie. He's watching Brie."

Mona laughed. "She could have been with us."

"Dick promised me a day free of her. She's a handful."

The women laughed.

Marik saw the leaning branches from the tree near them and he raised a hand.

The branches were woven into a swing, in which Marik got up and laid on the seat part belly-side up. He then kicked at the sand, and the swing moved.

Marik giggled.

The other kids saw what he was doing and they all wanted to get on too.

They abandoned the sand and when they could, climbed on too. Wesley took Rini's hand and moved to the side as he used his telekinetic powers to move the branch swing.

The kids were laughing as they went faster.

Everyone looked over.

"Oh crap!"

"Marik! Not again!" Serenity cried, getting up.

"Iesha, no!" Artemis cried when the two year old speedster was ready to jump.

"Wesley, stop moving the swing!" M'gann cried.

All of the mothers were getting up.

Jason was mad; he didn't want his fun to end, but he was unintentionally burning through the branches.

"Jason stop!" cried Areina.

The branches were burned through.

The kids screamed.

But a black/purple platform caught them all.

The women looked to Meygan.

But the power didn't come from her.

They all looked over at the toddlers.

Rini lowered them back to the sand. She looked back at her mom.

"That's my girl." Meygan said proudly.

"Since when?!" cried Areina when she scooped up her boys.

"She always had them."

"And we didn't know?" Serenity cried.

"I needed a few secrets to myself."

"Looks like Rini doesn't want it that way." Areina remarked.

"She does. But she didn't want them to get hurt."

Meygan picked Rini up just as a few beeps came from her cell. "Crap. Time to feed her. Bye everyone!" Meygan rushed off to her house.

The others stared at her.

Meygan rushed back to her house and opened her phone. She hit call back and it was picked up on the other end. "It's me."

"I know who it is," Uncle Jason said on the other line.

"When?" Meygan asked.

"Can I meet you tonight? Can we use Watchtower?"

"No. Too many cameras. My dad's old apt, midnight. I'll be there."

"Be ready, little girl. This will shock you. And to be honest...none of you are strong enough to stop him." Jason told her on the other end.

"See you soon." Meygan looked at her young daughter. "This will be over with soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

July 2045

Areina and Orin's twins were now two years old as of last month, and they have started into the terrible twos stage that every parent dreads. Today all the mothers are going shopping while the fathers are on various missions…all except Orin'ahm. Since he was injured from a previous mission just two weeks ago he was designated to watch the seven children.

"Now children…are we going to have a repeat of what happened at Aunt Meygan's last year?" Orin asked as the kids were gathered in Areina's living room.

"No Uncle Orin." Five of the children said.

"No daddy." His own twins said.

"Okay, so I'm going to put a movie in and I want all of you to stay in this room. Wes, can you please keep an eye on Iesha so she doesn't get away?" Orin stated, then asked the oldest.

Wesley Kent nodded and held Iesha's hand.

"Now what movie would you like to see?" Orin asked.

"LION KING." Iesha and Wes shout.

"Not that one; daddy and Aunt Reiena cried because it reminded them of granma and granpa's death." Reiena said.

"ATLANTIS: THE LOST EMPIRE." Bruce and Jason suggested.

"That one's not realistic." Rini remarked.

Rini's comment made Orin chuckle. "How about Frozen?" He suggested.

"What's that about?" Marik asked.

"A young princess of a kingdom must track down her sister to stop an endless winter that she, the sister, had started on accident." Orin told them.

"Sounds good, but how did the sister start the winter?" Wes asked.

"You'll have to watch it to find out." Orin said.

"Sounds good, as long as it doesn't send the endless winter into our room." Jason said.

"Princess story; princess story." Iesha said as she was starting to vibrate in place.

"We're in." Marik and Reiena said together.

"Sounds good, dad; put it in." Bruce said.

"I love this movie." Rini said with a smile on her face.

Orin was glad that the kids liked his suggestion so he put it in the player and it was going. "Before I leave, I don't want any of you to move from the couch before the movie ends. Wesley, if any of the kids need me, even to go to the bathroom, just contact me telepathically."

"Can't…can only talk to them or my family." Wes said as he pointed to the other kids.

"Oh right." Orin said, after remembering that about the three year old Martian/human.

"I'll do it." Little Rini remarked.

"Okay." Wes said as he smiled.

"Very well, Rini; thank you."

With the children settled in and Iesha having been supplied with a HUGE bowl of popcorn, Orin went to the kitchen table to study the new handbook for his security job.

Two Hours Later

Orin had to pause the movie three times as Jason then Iesha, and finally Bruce had to go to the bathroom. After the last pause the kids were fine and they finished the movie.

"That was INCREDIBLE." Wes said.

"Let's play FROZEN!" Rini cried out. "I'm Elsa."

"Why do YOU get to be Elsa." Reiena cried out.

"Because I can change my hair color to blonde." Rini remarked.

"I wanna be Anna." Iesha hollered as she jumped up and down.

"Kristoff." Wes called before anyone else could.

"I wanna be Hans." Jason said with an evil grin.

"You would….." His twin stated.

The kids laughed.

"We need Olaf…." Rini remarked.

"AND SVEN." Bruce cried out.

"Alright, so how about the twins play them?" Iesha asked with Jason nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, but what's Bruce going to do?" Marik asked.

"I can make sure you're doing it right." Bruce said, having paid the most attention to the movie.

"LET'S DO IT." The kids cried out.

Three Hours Later

Orin needed a break and something wasn't sitting right with him as he had not heard from Rini since the time Bruce had to go to the bathroom. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room when suddenly he was hit with a blast of freezing cold air.

"Children?" Orin said, but there was no answer.

It was then that he saw a trail of ice leading out of the living room and even the house. The 24 year old father followed the ice path and was shocked when he came outside to see a playset sized ice palace.

"Oh no…" Orin said as he face palmed.

Just then, he found Rini (with blonde hair and a pretty blue dress) along with Wes and Iesha standing near her and Jason was getting up using the edge of the medium sized boat that the twin boys played on at times, and just then Iesha punched Jason and he fell off, into a small pool of water.

"What happened here?" Orin cried out.

All the kids winched as they heard a hint of anger in his voice. They gathered in front of him and looked down at the ground.

"We're sorry." All seven children said.

"You all really are coming along, but how on earth did all this ice get here. I know that Bruce isn't ready for Ice spells with his Atlantean magic."

"Rini did it." Wes said, pride in his voice at his niece.

"So your magic finally emerged, didn't it?" Orin asked, the anger gone from his voice.

Rini started to blush, but she looked up at her uncle and smiled a tiny smile.

"Your mother will be very happy when she comes to pick you up. We do have to get rid of all this ice and water before you guys get picked up. Reiena, can you and Jason please melt all the ice, and Bruce, you know what to do." Orin said, knowing that his twins and Reiena could clear the ice fast.

The three nodded and went to work. It wasn't long before all the ice had melted outside and Bruce used his mini water bearers to gather the water then send it to the ocean.

"Sorry Uncle Orin; guess we got carried away." Wes stated.

"That's alright Wes."

"Can we have macaroni and cheese for lunch?" Marik asked.

"PLEASE UNCLE ORIN." The others said at the same time as both sets of twins gave him the Grayson pout.

"Of course, let's get you all settled at the table, and lunch won't take long." Orin said as he picked up Rini to carry her into the house.

The others were right behind him.

Three Hours Later

The girls returned home and all of them arrived at Areina's house to pick up their children. When they walked in they saw the group of two and three year olds sleeping in a pile on the floor.

"Awww." The four mothers said softly.

"How was shopping?" Orin asked as he came into the room.

"What happened?" Serenity and Meygan asked.

"Well, they watched Frozen and afterward acted it out….by the way Meygan, Rini's got her magic, and her water/ice is strong." Orin told the young mother.

"Just how strong are we talking?" Meygan asked.

"She was able to create an ice palace and freeze the living room." Orin answered.

"Oh my." Serenity remarked.

"That's my girl." Meygan said with a smile.

"Honey, if they did that….then how did it vanish?" Areina asked.

"I supervised as Reiena and Jason used the fire power and then Bruce moved the water to the ocean." Orin answered.

"Wow, Jason and Reiena are getting really strong." Serenity remarked.

"I can start teaching Reiena some tricks if you want." Areina told her aunt.

"I think that's for the best, you're better with the Meta fire." Serenity said.

"Just let me know when the next training session is."

Just then the children started to wake up and Rini was the first one to get to her mother. "MOMMY."

"So, I hear your water magic surfaced." Meygan asked.

"Yes." Rini squeaked.

"Well, your father will be proud to hear that. Who were you when you played Frozen?"

"Elsa." Rini said in the same squeaky voice.

"I figured as much. Who played Anna and Kristoff?" Serenity asked, pretty sure she already had the answer.

"Iesha and Wes." Rini answered.

"Let me take a wild guess at Hans…Jason?" Areina asked.

"Yep and he was good." Rini again answered.

"Figures. Uncle Jason's SOOO not babysitting for a while." Areina said.

The other kids were walking up to their mothers and they all hugged.

"Thank you for watching them Orin; maybe the next person that has to sit for the whole group won't have any problems." Serenity said.

"Marik and Reiena were no problem, Serenity." Orin said.

"Well let's get them all home for their dinner." Artemis stated. "So….Iesha didn't try to run away at all?"

"Wesley kept her occupied the whole time." Orin told the retired archer with a grin.

"Thank goodness." Artemis said under her breath.

"Alright, well; the next training session isn't for a couple of days, so I'll see you two then." Serenity said to her two year old nephews.

"Bye Aunt Serenity." Bruce and Jason said as they hugged their aunt.

The kids all said goodbye to each other and the families all went to their own houses.

"Mommy…..are you mad at us?" Jason asked.

"Honey, why would I be mad?" Areina asked as she bent down to her little fire controller.

"Well we used our powers?" Bruce said.

"This time was different, you helped clean up the mess your little game made; so NO, I'm not mad at you, I'm proud. I'm sure Reiena helped with melting the ice." Areina said as she hugged her boys.

"She did." Jason said as he hugged his mother as hard as he could.

"That's good, I'm sure it would have been a big job for you alone." Areina stated.

"It's time for you two to wash up for dinner." Orin said.

The twins ran up the stairs, leaving their parents alone.

"At least we don't have to rebuild any rooms." Areina said as she turned to her husband.

"That's a relief. So, who's next to feel the kids' wrath?" Orin asked.

"How about Wally, about time he got some payback." Areina said as she hugged her soul mate.

"After sticking us with Iesha the last time when he and Brian were needed in Central City….alright, I can deal with that." Orin said with a laugh.

It wasn't long before the boys returned and then just twenty minutes later, they were eating a wonderful supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Saying this now, this little adventure is a two parter. I couldn't help it, this was starting to get good, and I wanted to add more.

* * *

Chapter Three

Mid-August 2045

With school starting back soon, there was a need for a new playground for toddlers from the age of two to five. Damian felt that his nieces and nephews (all seven kids) needed a place to play when they got bored in Blüdhaven. It was not only for his family, but for all the kids of those ages in Gotham.

Areina, Artemis, M'gann, Serenity, and Meygan were all there and the kids were excited.

"Mommy; when can we go on the playground?" Iesha asked as she was starting to vibrate in Artemis' arms.

"Your Uncle Damian has to officially open the area before you guys can play." Artemis told her little speedster.

"What about me mommy, I may be two, but….." Rini asked Meygan

"Don't worry about being little. You'll be among kids your own age." Meygan kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"They'll still tease me." she whispered faintly.

"You're cousins are here to protect you."

Rini looked up in shock.

"I'm your mother, dear."

Bruce sighed as his twin, Jason, said the same thing for the 1,000th time. "Can I go now?"

Just before Areina bent down to quiet Jason, Damian walked up to the small stage.

"Thank you all for being here, I'm pleased to give the toddlers of Gotham a safe place to play when they want to get some fresh air. This design and construction would not have been possible without the help of a very special and talented three year old, Rodney Duncan." Damian said and with that the named boy came walking out on stage. "His parents are very proud that I asked him to help, and I'd like to bring them out now; Mal….Karen."

The married couple came onto the stage beside their son and were smiling.

"No way…they had a kid, that's awesome." Artemis stated.

"I just wonder if they've forgiven Dick yet." Serenity asked the group.

"It's been twenty four years since they turned down Dick's invitation to live on his land…maybe we should talk to them while the kids play." M'gann remarked.

Areina had only heard of Bumblebee and Guardian III from her uncle, but to be able to meet them, this was going to be a fun day.

"So, without further ado…I announce the opening of the park." Damian said as he cut the ceremonial ribbon. "Have fun children."

You'd think Jason was the speedster of the group as he was the first one into the playground, and the others were right behind him. They were all having fun, and Wes was talking to his family telepathically.

Up on stage, three year old Rodney Duncan kept hearing voices in his mind, he couldn't ignore them. "Mommy, can I go play?"

"Sure sweetie, have fun." Karen Duncan said to her son.

Rodney went down to the playground, and was trying to figure out which kids were the ones talking in his head. He soon found them as one had said they needed to protect 'Rini' from the bullies. He found the smallest child being protected by two groups of twins along with a red haired girl and a dark brown haired boy.

"She's too young to be here." One of the four year olds said.

"Rini's our age; she's just small." The blonde haired twin stated.

"Why doesn't she just run to her mommy and go home." A five year old said.

The little girl that was being protected was starting to cry, and Rodney was feeling protective of her for some reason so he ran over and pushed the five year old back.

"Does the little genius want to get into this?" The four year old from earlier asked.

"If her family says that she's old enough to be here; then leave it at that. Don't make me fight you." Rodney said.

"Then I double-dog dare you!"

"Alright...you asked for it." Rodney went and punched the four year old right in the stomach. "I don't want to do this, but you can't bully a little girl."

The group protecting Rini were shocked. A normal kid…helping them?

The five year old was ready to take this boy down and he punched at Rodney. It was then that the 'normal' kid shrank to the size of a bee.

The bullies were scared by this and ran away.

"You're like us..." Jason said.

Rodney returned to his normal size and turned to the group of kids. "You're the kids of heroes too?"

"Jason and I are Aqualad/Tempest's grandsons." Bruce said

"Not only that, but they're also Flamebird's grandsons." Wes said. "I'm Miss Martian and Superboy's youngest son."

"We're Nightwing's twins." Marik said as he pointed to himself and Reiena.

"And I'm Kid Flash and Tigress' daughter." Iesha said with a speed to it.

"What about you, little one." Rodney asked.

"I'm Nightwing's granddaughter."

"Then you know who my parents were." Rodney said.

The seven kids just nodded. "Want to play with us." Little Rini asked.

"SURE. Oh, and that mind thing is weird, can we just talk normal."

"Guess you **are** of our generation...that's the only way my telepathy can work...well our generation and my family." Wes said as he walked up to Rodney.

The kids went to play and their parents were met by Mal and Karen.

"So, Artemis…M'gann; how are you guys doing?" Karen asked.

"Good, it looks like your son has already met the kids." Artemis said.

"That's your group, incredible, but why's the little one there." Mal asked.

"That's my daughter, Rini. I was attack while I was pregnant with her and well…her size was a side effect." Meygan said.

"I recognize those eyes…you're Dick's kid aren't you?" Karen asked.

"I know you were mad at dad, but hasn't the past two decades softened that." Meygan answered.

Karen and Mal looked at each other.

"It's alright guys; my daughter has heard the stories." Serenity said; hoping to ease the tension.

"After Rodney was born, we got to talking, and well…we forgive Dick now. After what happened with him and Kaldur, we just couldn't trust him or even be around him." Karen said; but then she caught sight of Areina. "You look just like Reiena did…except your eyes."

"Thanks, my name's Areina. I've heard a lot about you…Bumblebee."

Karen laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Bat."

"So, you have kids now, girl?" Mal asked.

"The twin boys that Rodney helped; Jason has my fire ability and Bruce can only use Atlantean magic." Areina told him.

"That means…..you're with Kaldur's son?" Karen asked.

Areina only blushed.

Two Hour Later

The parents continued to talk in their little group as the kids played. The other parents had taken their children home as it was getting late, but the little heroes were having so much fun, that Serenity and the others were happy to let them play more. Just then, laughter filled the area.

"This playground seems a little drab…let's liven it up." A voice said.

Suddenly, four forms came out of the shadows, and two were shown to be twins and one looked like a hyena. Areina was about to jump in and beat the crap out of these four, but something inside told her to let her boys handle it.

"Areina, I'm surprised you're not jumping into action." Serenity said.

"Just hear me out, but what if we let the kids handle these guys." Areina remarked.

The parents looked at Areina like she was crazy.

"I'm serious, these four are the WORSE Jokerz in the city; I've beaten the crap out of them with Terry more times than I can count." Areina said.

"Areina's right, the kids are strong enough, even at such a young age." Meygan added.

"Will Rini be alright?" Artemis asked.

"She's stronger than she looks; remember back on the beach, Aunt Artemis." Meygan answered.

Artemis knew Meygan was right, so she just nodded her approval.

"You're really going to let them fight these creeps." Karen asked.

"The kids can protect themselves and they protect each other. They're ohana." M'gann stated with a smile.

"Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind." Karen said, having watched the movie with M'gann decades ago.

"Let's see what Rodney can do, he may not have his own stingers yet, but he's tough." Mal said.

"Alright, hon." Karen said, a soft smile on her face.

Back at the playground, the kids were gathered around Rini as the four started to get closer.

"Aww, are the little kids going to protect this place?" One of the twins asked.

"Yes." Rini piped up, her voice as squeaky as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the rest of the kids' first real fight at such a young age. I forgot to say this in chapter ONE, but that was Mala's idea, and I just decided to combine all the terrible two antics into one story. The next two chapters are also Mala's work, so be watching for them.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Awww looks like your parents don't care." The tall ghoul looking member of the gang said.

_"Mommy, you want us to handle this?"_ Wes asked M'gann telepathically.

_"Areina says that these four are the worse Jokerz in the city; we talked it over and think you can handle them." _M'gann told her son.

_"Okay, we'll make you proud."_ Wes said, and with that he pulled out of M'gann's mind and linked up his generation of heroes. _"Alright guys; mommy and the others think we can take these guys, Rodney, you up for a challenge?"_

_ "Sure, it's weird talking in my head though." _Rodney said.

_"Alright guys, we've seen our parents do this before, so let's do it." _Wes told his family.

Rini crawled over in front of them and was ready to use her cuteness to her advantage. It worked as the twins girls were starting to 'awww' and 'how cute' all over her. Rini smiled the cutest little smile, then she flicked her wrists and the girls were pushed back by a wave of water.

"So, the little kids have powers…oh well, we're still going to brighten this place up." The ghoul looking one said.

He then went after Bruce and Jason, but the twin Atlanteans were ready as Reiena quickly gave Jason a flame and Bruce had his water bearers out. The two were on the same page as Bruce pulled in the water that Rini had summoned and Jason made the fire bigger. They waited for the 'leader' of the gang to get closer, then they launched their powers and the two started to spiral around each other. When they hit the leader, he was not only burned and soaked but pushed back.

The twin gang members were back on their feet and ready to take out the little girl that lured them into an attack. Iesha was quick in getting Rini away from them and over to Wes. Then the little speedster sped back to the twins and started running around them. Even at the age of two, she was a fast little bugger and was able to create a whirlwind around the evil twins. They were lifted up, and that's when Marik decided to show off. He opened the ground beneath the whirlwind and Iesha stopped running.

The twins dropped into the open ground and it created a grate over the opening…two down two to go.

"Woof, go have a good meal." The leader said.

The hyena spliced member laughed and went after Reiena, but she was quick and jumped out of his way. Woof turned and was ready to attack her again, but he was hit by a fireball that singed his fur. He started running around, and Wes used his telekinesis to grab Woof and lift him into the air.

_"Perfect, get him over the earth cage." _Marik said.

_"Alright, be ready, I'm sure those twins will get out if they have the chance." _Wes said.

_"They won't, Rodney, can you distract them while I open the cage?" _Marik asked.

_"No problem." _Rodney said, and with that he shrank down to his bee size.

Marik was ready as Wes moved Woof over to the cage, and Rodney was there to fly in to distract the twins. Woof was over the cage, and Marik let his magic work. As soon as the cage opened up, Rodney was in and flying around the twins' heads to get their attention off the fact that the cage was open. Wes dropped Woof in, and Rodney flew out just as Marik closed it.

"You're good; but I'm bigger." The leader said.

"We'll stop you from defacing this park." Jason said as he and Reiena were standing side by side.

Bruce and Rini were side by side and Wes was with them. Iesha stood ready to run around if needed and Rodney had grown back to normal size and was in a specific stance that Areina recognized. Marik had silently cast a spell and had earth in the air ready to fight. The leader came running at them, and the fire controllers were sending a barrage of fireballs while the water magicians created a wave. Wes used his telekinesis to lift up a park bench and he threw it at the leader.

It hit its mark as did the wave and fireballs. The speedster of the group then ran around and was able to once again create a whirlwind as the leader was recovering from the beating he had just taken.

_"Get him to the spot, Iesha." _Marik remarked.

_"Right, Right, Right." _Iesha answered, and the kids could tell she was really into running right now.

Once more, Rodney shrank down and flew over to the cage and was ready when Marik opened it. Rodney flew in and once again distracted the three occupants of the cage while Iesha moved the leader into position then stopped running. The leader fell in and Marik sealed the cage again just as Rodney flew out.

"Yay!" Iesha shouted as she jumped up and down.

"That was so cool." Jason said with a huge grin.

"Glad I could help you guys out." Rodney said.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Rodney." Wes said as he walked over to their new friend.

"It was Rini's cuteness that distracted the evil twins." Reiena said, giving Rini credit in the fight.

"Marik's magic is WAY powerful, I don't think even cousin Cassidee can do that." Bruce stated.

"It's not THAT strong." Marik said, trying to downplay his strength with his magic.

"That was fun." Rini said; a giggle in her squeaky voice.

It was then that the parents came running over to their children. The kids went to their respective parent and got huge hugs.

"That was great boys." Areina said as she released Bruce and Jason.

"Rodney, you were awesome. You just met these kids, and yet you worked well with them." Karen said after she checked her little boy for any scratches.

"It was thanks to the Martian's telepathy, he really helped." Rodney told his mother.

"So, who's the powerful young Martian?" Karen asked.

Wes walked forward with a grin on his face.

"Thank you for helping coordinate the fight…" Mal started, but he didn't know the boy's name.

"Wes." The three year old said.

"You and Conner must be very proud of him." Mal said as he turned to M'gann.

"All three of our children are powerful; you should see what my granddaughter can really do." M'gann said.

It was just then that Rini FLEW out of Meygan's arms and over to Karen. The ex-hero caught her and was surprised.

Meygan and her mother in law just laughed. "Kevin is my husband and M'gann's oldest. I'm sure her flying is from the demon powers she got from me though."

"Demon." Little Rini said.

"How…." Mal asked, knowing that Dick wasn't demon at all.

"I was killed when I was seven, and by Raven's grace I was brought back. I got some of her powers, and so they transferred to Rini." Meygan answered.

"I'm sorry you died." Karen said.

"I was when I was a kid, but now, I'm glad that it happened. I've learned so much about who I am and what I can REALLY do." Meygan said.

"Mommy, can Rodney come play with us at home?" Iesha asked Artemis.

"I don't…." Artemis started.

"Please mommy; I want to hang out with them more." Rodney said as he turned to his parents.

Karen looked at Mal and he nodded. "Sure son."

The kids were all jumping up and down as they had a new friend coming home to play.

"We need to talk to Dick anyway." Karen said; a look of regret on her face.

"He'll be happy to see you. Cassie forgave him four years ago." Serenity said.

"How did that happen, last time I talked to her about five years ago, she swore that Eolus would never get anywhere near Dick." Mal stated.

"Eolus was thrust upon them when the first LOD took over." Areina said. "I don't know if you two would have memories of it, but the timeline was changed, and Eolus HAD to come to Watchtower. Not only that, but Cassie was captured. Well long story short, Eolus saved his mother and he even talked her into forgiving Uncle Dick. He even joined the team and was part of Omega Squad."

"He came to love us though...and the demon that resided within me." Meygan added.

"I guess the timeline changed back before we could get the memories." Karen said as she took it all in.

"Mommy, I'm getting sleepy." Rini said after she yawned then flew back to her mother.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you home." Meygan said. "I'll see you all at home."

With that Meygan and Rini disappeared inside a dark portal.

"I'll just activate the boom tube and we'll be in Blüdhaven in no time." Serenity said as she pulled out the mother box.

Serenity was right as the boom tube opened and the parents grabbed their kids and went into it. Mal and Karen grabbed Rodney's hand, but they were hesitant at first, then Rodney started moving toward it. They trusted their son and so they went in.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Blüdhaven, Ten Minutes Later

Dick and the other fathers were getting antsy about how the kids enjoyed the park, but they were about to get their answer as a cold breeze filled the air outside of Dick's house. Meygan and Rini appeared out of Meygan's demon power portal and Rini wanted her daddy. Kevin walked over and grabbed his little girl.

"How was the park, Rini?" Kevin asked.

"Fun; we beat up a group of meanies that wanted to destroy the park." Rini told her dad.

"What happened?" Kevin asked his wife.

"A group of Jokerz thought they could mess up the park. Areina suggested we see what the kids could do when they worked as a team." Meygan said.

"It was fun daddy; I used my cuteness to my advantage with the evil twins." Rini said.

Just then the boom tube opened and the other moms and kids came walking through, then Dick saw a couple he thought he'd never see again.

"Karen…Mal….it's good to see you after all these years." Dick said as he walked over to the two that had shunned him two decades ago.

"We're sorry for anything we said; back then we just couldn't…." Karen started.

"It's alright; I accept your apology." Dick said as he put up a hand to stop Karen from rambling.

"Nice place you have here; but do you all really live on the same land?" Mal asked.

"It felt right." Conner said.

"Heard that Dick's daughter got with your son Conner; I'm surprised you or he aren't dead." Mal joked.

"Dick almost got us three years ago." Conner said as he laughed.

"I'm sure you would have been alright." Mal remarked.

"Dick was just mad, but yea." Conner remarked.

"So, how many kids DO you have all together Dick." Karen asked.

"Six." Dick said with pride in his voice.

"Wow, the stories are true; you and Serenity really were being bunnies." Mal said with a laugh in his voice.

The couple blushed.

"It's great to see the original six back together." Karen said. "I'm sorry about your sister Dick, but Areina really captures her spirit."

"That she does; but Reiena's soul was reincarnated into my youngest daughter." Dick remarked.

"I thought I saw something familiar in her use of the fire in the fight." Mal remarked.

"Yay." Reiena said as she and Rodney were running around.

"Your son seems to have taken a liking to Rei." Wally remarked.

"And there's another wedding." Dick said as she sighed heavily.

Mal and Karen laughed. Mal then stopped. "Wait? Another wedding?"

"Yea, apparently Wes and Iesha like each other." Areina stated.

Karen laughed harder.

"It's good to see you again, guys." Dick said as he walked up to Mal and Karen.

Mal and Karen seemed to be having a quiet conversation, and then Karen looked to Dick. "Ummm..." She started as she nervously rubbed her upper arm.

"Yes, the offer still stands." Dick said. "I'll get ahold of a contractor and if you wish, you can move here."

"You got the room?" Mal asked.

"Of course, I pretty much bought the whole beach coast of Blüdhaven."

Mal walked over to his son and kneeled next to him. "Rodney...would you like to live here…with the other kids?"

Rodney looked like he was thinking for a moment, but then he smiled at his dad. "YES."

"Ok Dick. We accept," Mal said.

"Yyaaaahhh!" Reiena cried happily, jumping up and down.

"So eight kids coming together to be the originals for the third generation of the team." Areina remarked. "How about we have a party to celebrate?"

"Sounds good." Serenity said and after muttering a spell, the entire yard was decorated and food was already on the table.

"Wow!" Karen was impressed. "Do you do birthday parties?" she asked Serenity.

"That would be easy, just tell me when his is." Serenity said; a smile on her face. "To the granddaughter of Merlin the Magnificent anything is possible."

"Dick aims high," Mal joked.

"Oh….that's right, you guys haven't heard. Dick and all his kids, along with Areina and her sons are descendants of King Arthur." Wally said.

"Wally's right, I was there when we found out about Reiena and Dick." Artemis stated.

Mal shook his head. "First Bat protégé and future king?"

"Pretty much, but Meygan was the first one to use Excalibur." Dick stated, pride once agian coming forth.

"FOOD!" Iesha cried, running for the table.

"She sure got Wally's appetite didn't she?" Karen said.

"I'm surprised she hasn't been crying out for food, she really ran around today." Artemis remarked.

Just as everyone was laughing at Iesha's antics in getting to the food, two figures were walking over the horizon, and suddenly Mal was on guard as he recognized one of the figures as a criminal.

"Hey guys, so what's the party for?" The 'criminal' asked.

"Not for you, Red Hood." Karen said as she got ready for a fight.

"What is he doing here!?" Mal cried.

"He's on our side." Areina said.

"What?" Karen said in disbelief.

"Hey Kar...Mal; long time no see." Red Hood said as he removed his signature helmet.

"The only person to ever call me Kar is dead." Karen said as she didn't let up on her stance.

"Thank Ra's for my return." Red Hood said as Karen and Mal stared in disbelief at the fact that they were looking at Jason Peter Todd AKA Robin II.

"Guys, it's alright, he really is back." The other figure said.

"Wait...Red Arrow?" Mal asked.

"You were presumed dead." Karen remarked.

"Yeah, long story," Roy said.

"Well I want to know it soon." Karen said; a smile on her face.

"What about you?" Mal asked Jason.

"Long story too."

"Well, let's get this party started." Orin stated, and with that, everyone went to enjoy themselves and welcome the new family to the neighborhood….the neighborhood of superheroes, that is.


	5. Chapter 5

How could I forget that there was one more adventure before the two part finale to the story. So, what happens when Wally has to sit the kids... read and find out.

* * *

Chapter Five

October 2045

Wally had managed to avoid watching all seven kids when they were two. Now, with most of them at age three, his luck ran out. Bruce, Jason, Rini, Reiena, Marik, Wesley, Rodney and his own daughter were all in his house, and Wally was all alone. Brian was on a date with Terra, and Vincent was with Roy having some father son bonding time in Star City and the villains were in trouble, but not in as much trouble as Wally was going to be in.

Wes and Iesha were quiet as they were talking to each other and happy as could be. They had all night as the girls were having a girls' night out and the guys were all checking out leads about the Master and this new LOD.

"Okay, two rules….number one: no acting out movies you see tonight. Number two: NO fires at all unless we get attacked." Wally firmly stated.

"Right, Uncle Wally." The eight kids said.

Even though he had only been around the others for less than two months, Rodney was already calling all the first gen of the team Aunt or Uncle.

"Okay, so what does everyone want to eat?" Wally asked.

Wes connected the kids so they could discuss it and it wasn't long before they were ready to give their answer.

"PIZZA."

Wally laughed. "Alright; I'll put in the order."

The current Flash then left the room to make the call and the kids were left alone. Wes mentally linked them up.

"_Uncle Wally's going to pay."_ Jason said.

"_Why?"_ Iesha asked.

"_It's not that we or even mom and dad don't love you Iesha, but…."_ Bruce started.

"_Oh yea, dad called them at the last minute before Uncle Orin watched us. At least I didn't destroy anything…I was just hungry."_ Iesha said, remembering when Wally had to go to Central City.

"_That's alright, Iesha; you're a speedster, and well you have to have a lot of food."_ Wes told her.

"_Can we mess with daddy?"_ Iesha asked Wes.

"_I'm so in."_ Jason said.

"_You always are, Uncle Jason's a bad influence."_ Bruce said.

"_I heard that Uncle Wally was a prankster when he and Uncle Dick were kids."_ Rodney said, remembering the stories his parents told him.

"_Then it's time for a little payback."_ Rini said; wanting to help her family.

"_You're in?"_ Marik asked.

"_Why not?"_

"_You're the 'pure' one of us all."_ Jason said.

"_But Uncle Wally knows that Iesha needs food all the time, and Areina wasn't prepared."_ Rini stated.

"_Alright, so are we ready to drive Uncle Wally crazy?"_ Reiena stated.

"_YEA." _The others said.

One Hour Later

The 15 pizzas had arrived, and the kids were eating (with Iesha scarfing down three full pizzas on her own) and it was good. After they were full, it was time to set their plan into motion.

_"Alright, Iesha, you ready?"_ Jason mentally asked.

_"Yea, all over the country and try to avoid water…I'm not very good with that yet."_ Iesha answered.

_"Uncle Wally will have to call in Brian or Uncle Bart, so this will be sway."_ Marik said.

_"Not only that, but funny."_ Rini said; a giggle in her speech.

_"So, we going to do this or not?"_ Rodney asked.

_"Wait for it."_ Bruce said; finally feeling secure in going through with this.

Just then, Wally came into the room and was about to put the kids down for a nap.

_"Now, Iesha."_ Reiena said.

With that, Iesha took off and was out of sight soon enough.

"IESHA." Wally said. "I'm going to call Bart; will you guys be alright till he gets here?"

The seven kids nodded and Wally took off after his daughter; he'd call Bart en route.

"Yay; as Uncle Jason says: payback's a bitch." Jason said; laughing.

"And he's in trouble." Bruce said.

"Do you always have to be the goodie goodie twin and tell on Uncle Jason." Jason stated.

"Someone has to be." Bruce said.

The others laughed, but then a streak came into the room and it was revealed to be Bart Allen.

"Uncle Bart!" The kids cried.

"Hey kids, so Iesha got away huh?" Bart asked.

_"Should we tell him?" _Wes asked in his generation's minds.

_"He'll find it funny."_ Marik said.

_"We need ONE adult in on this."_ Bruce said.

_"Alright."_ Wes said. "Uncle Bart; it's a set up. We planned Iesha's 'escape'."

"What…why?"

"Because Wally dropped Iesha on mom and dad at the last minute a few months ago and they weren't prepared food wise." Bruce told the grandson of Barry Allen.

"And you kids planned this?" Bart asked.

Rini just giggled, and Bart had his answer.

"Alright, I'll keep your secret." Bart said with a smile.

Gotham City; Thirty Minutes Later

With Meygan's second child due in two months, the girls had planned a diaper shower since Meygan already had the bedding and changing table, so she just needed some other things. Everything was going great, and the place couldn't have been better….Wayne Manor. Bruce and Damian were at Wayne Enterprises, so the girls had the run of the house.

"This is great; thanks for throwing this party, mom." Meygan said as she opened another gift.

The demoness/sorceress had already received several different outfits for the new baby, along with some art for the new baby's room, and even a beautiful baby blanket that the girls worked on together.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I know that Rini is still small, but her clothes won't fit #2. The blanket we each contributed a piece of our own children's clothes to make. This way, the new baby will know that she has is already loved. The kids can't wait for this one to join their ranks." Serenity said.

Meygan was already crying as her mother explained about the blanket. She always knew she was loved and so was Rini, but the new baby is still two months away and her own daughter along with those in Rini's generation were ready for this new baby so they can hang out with her.

"Hey, I know you're pregnant, but this isn't a time for tears. We love you Meygan, and no matter what happens we'll always be there for you." Areina said.

"Stripes is right." Artemis said, but she received a glare from Areina.

"Only Uncle Dick can call me that." Areina said…softly.

"Sorry, I guess I've heard him call you that so much." Artemis said.

"It's alright Aunt Artemis, dad doesn't even call me that and he was the one that came up with it." Areina said; but then something came to her. "Hey Meygan, is it weird that I remember that dad died in that warehouse?"

Meygan was floored, did Areina really remember reading that when she was seven before Roy was pulled out of the warehouse. "It could be possible, since we retained our memories of our trip to the past; you could have kept the memory that Uncle Roy was supposed to die in the warehouse."

"Maybe Carlos' bosses allowed it so that I would know what a powerful gift it was that we were given." Areina said.

"That could be true." Serenity added.

"I'm glad that Rodney has some super powered kids to play with." Karen said. She was still adjusting to the fact that she and Mal had forgiven Dick for what he did to the team back in 2016.

"You could have come to us the moment that Rodney was born or even before. At least Damian knew about him." M'gann said.

"Mal and I didn't know if Dick would forgive us; and Rodney's work spoke for itself, but I should have known Damian already knew about him…being a Bat and all." Karen said.

"We Bats are famous for that." Areina said.

"So after Reiena died, Bruce raised you? I'm surprised that Dick didn't want to, or even Roy." Karen asked, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"With Deathstroke still after him and well after Marik's death, I don't think Uncle Dick could handle it or even want to risk my saftey. Bruce had raised four kids already so he agreed to raise me. As for dad, he had lost my sister, Lian; and he was afraid that he would lose me." Areina told her new aunt.

"I see; well, at least you have him back." Karen said; and that caused everyone to smile.

"So, who's ready for the cake?" M'gann asked.

Five Minutes Later

Just as the girls were having fun, they all picked up a familiar whooshing sound coming from outside.

"That better be Brian." Artemis said; but inside she KNEW that it was Iesha.

The girls headed outside and that's when they saw a tiny streak pass by and a tall one right behind the first.

"If Wally's chasing Iesha…then who's watching the kids?" Meygan asked.

Serenity reached up to her comm and found out the answer soon enough. "Bart's with them."

"Well at least they aren't alone." Areina said, knowing that Bart was a good sitter.

"True, but how about we figure out a way to catch Iesha." Serenity said.

M'gann didn't say anything as she lifted her arm and soon enough Iesha was lifted off the ground and still running.

"Iesha Claire West!" Artemis said as M'gann pulled Iesha to the mothers.

"I'm sorry mommy; I just had so much energy after daddy ordered us pizza." Iesha said, hiding the fact that she and the other toddlers had planned this. "I ate three whole pizzas."

Artemis sighed as she grabbed Iesha and M'gann released her hold. "He knows not to feed you that much pizza and expect you to stay still."

"Oh man, thanks babe; I didn't think I could catch her this time." Wally said as he came to a screeching halt right in front of Artemis.

"Is Bart with the kids?" The blonde archer asked.

"Yea, I called him right when I took off to follow this little one." Wally said as he looked from Artemis to Iesha.

"Well, you get her home and let Bart get back to Central City." Artemis said.

"Right babe, I don't know why she chose that point to run away." Wally said as Iesha was passed on to her.

Areina was laughing in her head…looks like Wally got the payback he needed after that time he dumped Iesha on her and Orin'ahm. Wally headed out with Iesha and the girls went back inside to finish their party.

Blüdhaven; five minutes later

The kids were having fun as Bart let them watch some TV, and it was just then that Wally appeared and was holding Iesha.

"Thanks Bart, you're the best." Wally said.

Bart looked at the kids and winked. "Ah, they were no problem. So Iesha, I hear you got away from your dad, how was the wind on your face?"

"It was great, Uncle Bart." Iesha said, but then she yawned.

"How about we get these little heroes to be down for a nap?" Wally said.

"Alright, then I have to get back to Central City." Bart said, and with that, they started gathering the kids.

It didn't take long for all eight kids to fall asleep then Bart and Wally said their goodbyes and Bart was off to return to Central City.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Three Hours Later

The mothers came home and found Wally sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Iesha. Artemis walked over to him and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"How were the kids?" Areina asked.

"Great; and Bart said he didn't have any trouble while I was chasing Iesha, so this was pretty easy considering that little hitch." Wally whispered.

Just then, Wes came flying downstairs and right up to M'gann. "Hi momma."

"I heard you behaved even after Iesha ran off, thank you for that sweetie." M'gann said.

"Uh huh." Wes said as he smiled.

Then the others started coming down and were going to their parents.

"Mommy, Uncle Jason's in trouble." Bruce said to Areina.

"Why is that?" Areina asked.

"Jay cussed, he said that payback is a ….well you get the idea." Bruce said.

"Jason William Grayson…how many times have I told you not to cuss?" Areina scolded.

"About 50 so far." Jason said as he pouted.

_"Damn it, that pout must be genetic." _Areina thought to herself, but then she remembered that Wally need a bit of revenge, and it looked like he got it.

"I'm sorry mommy." Jason said.

"I'll forgive it….THIS TIME." Areina said as she then hugged her boys.

With that done, the mothers grabbed their kids, hugged them; then headed out to their homes as it was almost dinner time. Wes kept the kids mentally connected and they were having fun laughing at the payback that Wally got.

Wally survived babysitting the kids…this time, but what would happen if he sat them again.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, NOW we start the two part story finale.

* * *

Chapter Six

December; 2045

A party.

At _HIS_ house.

He was going to kill Jason.

It was meant as a joke on Dick. Dick had made the invites and Jason swiped them and put Bruce's address on them.

Dick didn't know about it until Bruce called him about all of this food arriving at his home.

Dick put two and two together and gave Jason a thrashing for doing that…big brother style.

But Bruce allowed it, for it was snowing outside and he thought the younger kids would love it. It had been decades since a real Christmas party was held at Wayne Manor anyway.

Jason, M'gann and Serenity went over to make the food; then the original team and all the kids showed up, even Max and Dana.

The first to arrive was Eolus and Mona, who were now husband and wife. She was a raven-haired, red-eyed version of Meygan, which was ok considering that Mona was Meygan's 'demonic' twin sister.

Eolus had cut his hair very short to his scalp but he had a sword clipped to his belt. Diana

gifted him with her war sword and he treasured it. He wore the Wonder Woman symbol on a gold arm band on his upper arm, showing that he was the Wonder Boy, helping his mom out from time to time. Cassie had decided not to retire just yet-much to the dismay of Donna Troy.

Next to come were Eric and Tim, followed closely by Terry and Dana.

Then Orin and Areina arrived with the twins, and a huge playpen; with Lila shortly following.

Bruce watched as young Bruce and young Jason played in the pen. "Areina, how are the boys?"

"Driving me nuts!" she answered. "Between Jason wanting the fireplace on all the time and Bruce wanting to live in the pool 24-7, I _am not planning_ any more kids right now!"

Bruce chuckled. "Don't worry, they'll be out of this phase soon enough. I hear the 'terrible twos' is the worst time with children."

"I do want more but right now, these two are a handful," Orin added.

"Now you understand what I went through with Dick and your mother, Areina." There was a light in his eyes.

"Some, but Uncle Dick didn't have powers."

"Sometimes, I wondered..."

Areina was confused, and it showed.

"He was quite...adventurous when he was younger."

Then Wally and Artemis showed up with Iesha, and right behind them came Vincent and Brian, holding hands with Terra.

Iesha reached out for Areina and the fire controller took the two year old from Artemis.

"Ari," Iesha said, bouncing in Areina's arms.

"Wally, better warn Bruce now," Artemis told her husband.

"This can't be good," Areina remarked.

"Yeah...um...Iesha...she's starting... to get her super speed in full force..."

"That's quite alright, Wally. I knew that between you, Brian and Bart coming over all the time, I'd have to speedster-proof the manor someday; Iesha's safe."

"At least you guys didn't have to worry about powers at one WEEK." Areina told them.

"I'm happy for that. No offense sis." Vincent then gave Iesha a cookie, who devoured it in 2.8 seconds flat.

"She's a proper speedster now." Artemis wanted to warn. "So she eats."

"Oh wonderful...I am **not** watching her again unless I have a warehouse full of food." Areina remarked sarcastically.

"Deal," Wally said. "Um...is next week good?"

"DAD!" cried Brian. Terra laughed.

Iesha then saw Wesley come in, holding Conner's hand, M'gann and Luna behind them. She wiggled out of Areina's arms and before anyone could stop her, she sped-walked to Wesley, who let go of his dad and took Iesha's hand. They then went to the playpen, which was large enough to hold 12 kids and used his telekinesis to lift her inside. Then he followed suit.

"Wally..." Conner mock-growled.

"Hey, that's your son!" Wally teased.

"Yep, that's defiantly one wedding we've got to plan for."

"Wow, Vincent. You're already marrying her off?" Areina pouted.

"No! But Wes does that with her all the time."

"So M'gann...how's number 4 coming along?" Wally asked.

M'gann put a hand on her stomach. "This WILL be the last one. I swear this one kicked out my kidney," She glared at Conner.

"At least he'll be more Kryptonian."

"It's not a boy."

All the adults turned to her.

Even Conner.

"It's a girl."

Conner fainted.

"Damn Supey..."

Luna beamed. "He's not ready for me to date. So Kara will be a real hand full."

"Kara?" Dana asked.

"I came up with the name. I think cousin Kara would love that."

Then Molly and Andrew came in, holding hands.

Bruce eyed Andrew.

Andrew merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Andrew! I'm surprised Uncle Dick hasn't ripped your wings out."

"He tried. Dad had to intervene."

"A lot of us warned you," Wally told the Thanagarian.

"And I would still date Molly," he said to Wally.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that. I mean after what happened with Kevin and Orin back on Watchtower...I really thought Uncle Dick was going to kill them...not to mention when Mathen got involved."

"Yeah well...Molly is still a lover but she can fight..."

Molly blushed.

"Molly...how's your mother doing?" Lila asked.

"She said no more kids."

Everyone laughed.

"Dad agreed."

Areina was surprised. "Really?!"

"Really, Stripes." Dick came walking in, carrying the three year old twins Reiena and Marik, who was playing with a leaf. He took them straight to the pen and put them inside.

Serenity came in with a sleeping one year old Brie Cassiopeia Greyson. Her raven-colored hair was wildly curly and falling out of its ponytail already. "Yeah. We **are** done, Areina. Marik tried to grow a tree under the house yesterday. That was the last straw." But her voice betrayed the wealth of pride she had in him.

"Damn...I better keep Jason away." Orin said.

"I heard my name!" Jason Todd smiled as he came into the living room area in an apron.

Areina ran and hugged him. So did Molly.

"He's talking about our son. By the way, nice apron," Areina said as she released Jason first.

"Hey! I can't ruin my new jeans." He then kissed Serenity on her cheek and then Artemis and M'gann and went for Brie, who was holding her arms out to Jason.

Wally, Dick and Conner glared at him.

Brie giggled. "Ay!" she said in a soft voice.

"Great. She rather be with Jason!" Dick mock-complained.

"Your daughter is wise beyond her years," Jason laughed.

Bruce laughed too.

"Please guys; don't make me hurt you two...again…" Areina said.

Both stared at Areina.

"What?"

Jason put Brie into the play pen and eyed the quiet of the group. "Hey...are they talking in their heads?"

"Yes. Roy picked up on it. Since Wesley is very powerful at such a young age, he linked them up so he could talk to them," M'gann explained.

"The other day, he said he was Martian Manhunter." Conner told the group.

"J'onn would be proud." Bruce commented.

"We are too," Conner hastily but pride laced his voice as he added that.

"Where are Meygan, Kevin and Rini?" Terry asked.

"Well..." Jason started but then a cold draft came through and a purple portal dropped off the said family.

Kevin grinned, carrying a VERY pregnant Meygan, who carried two year old Rini. Her long strawberry-blonde hair were held in pigtails and red ribbons held them in place. She was still so very small, looking like she was only six months old.

Rini had her father's blue eyes and she smiled at everyone.

Bruce got up and hugged Meygan carefully since she was carrying Rini and nine months pregnant. She was due, according to the doctors, January 3rd.

Terry went to them right away. "Hey Rini. Your ribbons are cute."

She reached out for Terry and he took Rini into his arms. She beamed.

"Looks like she's got a crush on you." Kevin joked.

"Every girl does." Dana said. "Remember Molly's crush?"

Everyone laughed, but Terry just kissed Dana on the cheek. "But you're the girl I want."

"Damn right. Bruce, you need to get him home by 2 am; this dusk till dawn junk needs to go!"

"Sorry babe. Bad guys have the worse hours."

"You'll want to take it up with them, Dana" Bruce said.

Rini giggled.

The front door opened and closed and Damian came in, overcoat still on. "Hey everyone! Let me get a shower and dress and I'll be right down!" He waved at everyone and then ran up the steps.

"Are you sure you don't want kids?" "Areina teased Dana.

"Rini is more than enough."

"Oh, Terry, don't forget you have to watch the twins next week." Areina said.

Meygan was smiling a secret smile. She looked over at Mona and the two were talking mentally.

"No way!" He cried.

"You promised." Areina said.

"Terry!" cried Dana.

"Sorry. She pouted. I couldn't say no."

Roy then showed up with Mathen and Olivia.

"There's no way to ignore that pout, Dana, but I'm bringing Rini along," he told Areina.

"Wuss..." Areina said.

"Hey, your boys are calmer around her!"

"Maybe because they are only four months apart, and Rini talked to them mentally the day they were born." A pained look crossed Meygan's face.

Kevin was there instantly. "Meygan?"

"It's...ok." she smiled weakly.

"It's not. That Master guy tried taking Rini two days ago. Cassidee was able to get her to safety while Meygan and I dealt with his asshole self!"

"Kevin! Your language!" Artemis cried.

"Sorry, Aunt Artemis, he just ticks me off to no end."

"Meygan, you shouldn't have been fighting." Bruce told his granddaughter.

"I wasn't going to let him get my daughter." Meygan said.

"He's targeting Meygan and Rini the most. Why?" Dick asked.

"He must know about that descendant thing. What if he knows Meygan can use Excalibur?" Jason asked.

"Any of us with Grayson blood can use Excalibur; Meygan was just the first to do it," Dick said.

"If he does, then he'd be after the sword first." Serenity said. "But that's not a bad theory. Maybe...well, maybe the reason is because he's an omni-wizard."

Everyone was confused.

"It means this so called Master may indeed be a Master." Serenity said. "Of more than one element."

Jason whistled. "Shit..."

"Jason!" Artemis smacked Red Hood in the head.

"Sorry Arty, old habits die hard, and I better get back to the kitchen."

"Are you the one that got Iesha to say that?!" Artemis demanded to know.

"Speaking of….I still owe you a talk, Jason cussed while he was being watched by Wally, and Bruce said that you've said the phrase before." Areina said as she crossed her arms and glared at her uncle.

"Is that the cake burning?" Jason then retreated to the kitchen.

"But he's after me for a specific reason."

Terry gave Kevin his daughter and he placed her with the others.

"Could it be because of Mordred?"

"Maybe. He took him as an apprentice. But that's not it." Meygan cupped her hands. She smiled as a simple flame ignited in them.

There were gasps all around.

"No friken way!" Areina remarked.

"Guess who got her fire magic back." Meygan was grinning from ear to ear.

It was just then that the fire took on a life of its own.

"JASON WILLIAM GRAYSON, stop that right now!" Areina called to her fire controlling son.

Jason whined, but Areina consoled him...he didn't have control of his power yet, so it was understandable.

Mathen tackled her in a hug, in which he absorbed the fire into himself. He was so happy for his sister.

Molly hugged her too, happy as could be.

Meygan doubled over, panting.

They let go right away and steadied her.

"Can we agree on one thing around Jason...?" Orin started.

"No fire?" Both Mathen and Meygan said at the same time.

"Unless necessary," Areina added. "Thank goodness Grandpa has an electric stove."

"I have a bigger surprise." Meygan went to retrieve Rini and she laughed. "Wes, I need her for a minute."

Wesley rose out of the playpen to watch Rini carefully.

"Go ahead Rini."

Rini closed her eyes. After a minute she levitated away from her mother. And there was no purple haze around her.

"She flies with no powers?!" Roy cried.

Rini then flew over to Wesley and he took her hand and they went back inside the playpen.

"She can control it better now. But she had them since late fall."

"I think the third generation of the team will be super strong right from the start," Serenity remarked; a smile on her face.

"But that means we need to protect them too. They need us to keep them safe."

"I think we can all agree that we wait till they're 13 before we let them form the team." Dick remarked.

"No way!" cried Meygan, hands on her hips.

"Meygan..."

"Dad."

"Meygan," he said with a little more force.

"_DAD_."

"Oh boy, everyone run for the hills!" cried Wally.

"Uncle Dick's right; I mean he was 13 when his generation was started. Sure the others were older…" Areina said as she got between the father and daughter.

"Out of the way," Meygan growled.

"You really want to do this, Meygan While you're pregnant!?"

"Meygan, we tried before you were ready," Dick told her.

"And now you're punishing them for what I couldn't stop from happening!"

"He's right; let's wait till they're teenagers before they actually start going on missions. They'll always be a team, no matter what we do," Areina said, hoping to calm her cousin down.

Dick sighed. "Meygan... I know it wasn't your fault. The training exercise and later on..."

"You think I killed Slade." It came out as soon as she heard the thought in her head.

"Meygan..." Dick sighed again.

"Did you?" Areina asked.

"No. But I wanted to."

"That's ok. We all did." Vincent piped up.

"Meygan...I never said-"

"I heard you talking to Cyborg." Which was true. She was the proverbial fly on the wall.

Serenity looked at Dick. "You...you really think she did it?!"

"The timing fits," he said.

"She didn't. I did." Jason stood in the living room. "I pulled the trigger."

Meygan gaped. She knew Jason didn't but to come to her defense like that…

"It was Jason's gun that the bullet came from." Dick stated.

"Daddy...He's lying." Molly took his hand and waited. "It wasn't him."

She then went to Meygan. She took her hand and waited. "And she didn't either."

"How do you know?" Bruce asked.

"I know all the truth spells. I cast it and neither pulled the trigger."

"But...you lied?" Dick said to Jason.

"You were accusing her. I couldn't let you do that." Jason got up in Dick's face. "When it comes to Meygan, I'll always have her back."

Dick backed away. "Meygan...I'm sorry."

"I know dad."

The real culprit was seeing what this was doing to his family and he couldn't hide it anymore. "I'm the one that shot Slade."

Everyone looked over.

It was Tim, with Eric at his side. "I took Jason's sniper rifle and set it up. I pulled the trigger."

Everyone gaped.

"I shouldn't have, I know. But he was going to break out again. He had it set up; I intercepted a call. So I wanted to protect everyone."

Bruce went to Tim. "Tim..."

"He's the second person I've ever killed, but both times was to protect others."

"I...understand." And Bruce truly did.

"Tim...I told you never to do that!" Jason cried.

"I didn't care at that point. Deathstroke's tormented Dick for years, then he started going after his kids. He wouldn't have stopped. He was planning to kill you, Jay. And you couldn't..."

Jason hugged Tim. "I know. Thanks bro. But if you EVER go near my guns again, you get neutered. Got it?"

Tim scoffed. "Got it."

"So let me serve dinner and we can talk more about this later." Jason turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"He's turned into Alfred," Dick remarked.

"He's been that way since I ran away," Meygan said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jason yelled.

Meygan giggled.

"Yep, he's Alfred," Dick remarked; smiling.

Meygan hugged her dad at that moment. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I am too."

Damian came downstairs and smiled in his jeans and black tee. "Sorry. So where are the kids?" He didn't wait for an answer; he went to the playpen. "Hey kids."

"Uncle Damian!" they cried.

He ruffled some heads, and then looked at Bruce. "I got all of the generators sent off to the warehouse in Spain. So I am free from work until next week."

Bruce smiled. Damian was truly turning Wayne Enterprises around. And with Fox Techa working with new computer software and systems for the military, both companies were poised to be the top two in the world, hands down. He left the company in good hands.

Meygan heard a slight rustling noise and turned her head to the window behind Bruce.

Cassidee waved.

"Look who showed up." Meygan went to the door and Cassidee walked in. "Where's Uncle Zach?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well. But I came anyway." Cassidee walked into the living room after handing her cousin her coat and her green velvet dress sparkled under the lights. Her red hair was piled up on her head in curls and a few hung down around her face. She looked so different, older.

Eric grinned. "Hey. You look great!"

Cassidee blushed. "Thanks."

Tim shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

This is from Mala to the guest that has been reviewing about Damian: In the first series, he was 'dead'. But Jason found unaltered footage that proved that Etrigan was right: Damian was alived. What Bruce didn't know was that he had been knocked out so the switch was made. A clone of Damian was killed by 'Talia's' hand. That was how we were able to bring him back.

From me: If you'd like, read the first series which in on my page, and the start of the second which is on Mala's. Please leave a name so we know how to address you should you have any more questions.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Dinner was a talkative affair and Jason, Serenity and M'gann had created a feast. As everyone sat down, with the toddlers at their own table in full view if their parents, everyone was eating with relish.

Meygan kept a hand on her large stomach, and she felt another contraction but she was able to keep a neutral face.

Terry kept glancing in her direction, worriedly.

Wally was regaling a tale of how he captured Speed Racer...a wannabe speedster that got beat at every turn.

Rini looked at her food and took small bites.

But Iesha stared at her plate after eating her own.

Rini ate a little more and pushed her plate to Iesha, who ate it all in a minute.

Iesha opened her mouth after eating Rini's food in about a minute and burped….loudly.

"Iesha!" Artemis cried.

"Good one!" Wally encouraged.

"WALLY!" Artemis yelled.

Then Marik let one out too.

"Ok you guys... cut it out." Tim told the kids, knowing that something was about to be started.

Then Eric tried to burp the alphabet and got to H before it stopped.

"Eric!" Mathen said. Then, he let one out; loud, proud and gross.

"Mathen John Greyson!" Dick admonished.

"Do I have to show you guys up again?" Areina said as she glared at her family.

Meygan looked green in the face.

Olivia poked Mathen in the side, shaking her head.

Then Damian whispered, "Amateurs." before burping the pledge of allegiance.

Jaws dropped.

"That's how you burp," Damian told them.

Dana got up from the table. "Where did the mature men go?!" She was **so** ready to go.

Terry was going to answer when a burp accidentally escaped.

"TERRY!"

"Sorry. Excuse me." he added.

Kevin watched as Meygan stood up from the table. "My Princess?"

"I need the bathroom. The kids grossed me out. And _Mathen_, along with _Uncle Damian_." Meygan said as she glared at her uncle and brother.

"It's not my fault you can't burp." he teased.

Meygan shook her head and headed out.

Bruce looked over at the kid's table. "Are you children done yet?"

"Nope!" young Jason cried. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

A burp came from him. It was short but gross.

"Really?!" Dana cried.

Several parents shook their heads.

Young Jason grinned and all young Bruce did was roll his eyes.

"You know...maybe I better check on Meygan." Uncle Jason said as he got to his feet.

A scream came from the hall and crying followed.

Kevin was already gone.

"Baby!" Rini cried excitedly. She went after her dad.

Everyone was gone from the table.

Meygan sat on the bottom step, a puddle of water under her as she panted. She looked up as Kevin got to her side. "My water...broke." Then she screamed as another contraction hit her.

"I'm out!" Terry declared.

Dana smacked him in the head.

"Wimp." Areina said with a smile.

Kevin pulled her into his arms and Meygan stiffened as she bit her lip against another contraction. Kevin was panicked.

"Fourth room on the left, next landing." Bruce said, pointing upstairs with his cane.

Kevin was gone with Meygan.

Right after Kevin flew upstairs with Meygan, Molly and Serenity pushed through the crowd and headed up.

Dana was right on their heels.

Terry waited, then went to the steps to join them but Bruce grabbed his arm and shook his head no.

No one stopped Rini from going up.

Kevin threw open the door and placed Meygan on the bed. Another contraction hit her and she cried out.

Molly ran into the room and placed a hand on her stomach, which was hard. Her hand glowed.

Meygan panted harder but the pain eased up.

Dana and Serenity came in with all the towels from the 2nd floor bathroom.

Kevin moved out of the way as Rini flew in. Kevin caught his daughter. "Rini, you can't stay." he told her gently.

"Mommy hurt. Sissy coming." Rini's lower lip stuck out as it shook.

"Mommy needs to focus on the baby. We should give them space."

"Kev...bring her here." Meygan said softly.

Kevin did as his wife asked.

Meygan smiled although she was on the verge of another harsh contraction. "Rini... Mommy needs you to be a big girl now. I'll be okay. So go on downstairs and take Daddy with you. Keep the kids calm. Ok?"

"Ok!" Rini flew to her mother and hugged her. Then she took her dad by the hand and pulled him out of the room as the ladies went to work.

While Meygan was giving birth, Damian started dragging a crib still in its box into the living room. "Ok guys. We need to put this together."

"With what army?" Eric asked.

Damian opened the box and took each part out, then the bag of screws and bolts and the instructions. "Ok; four of you need to hold the sides of the crib."

Bruce shook his head and took a seat. He has to see this.

"I'll just run around it!" Wally said.

"Me too! Me too!" Iesha cried.

"No speedster rush job!" Damian cried.

Iesha was in tears.

Conner, Dick, Tim and Jason each held a side of the crib.

Damian got up and kneeled in front of Iesha. He took her in his arms. "I'm sorry, small one, but Rini's sister isn't coming for a bit so we can take our time. I do have a job for you though; you can hold this." Damian gave her the instruction sheet.

Iesha wiped her tears away and smiled her biggest smile at Damian.

"Ok. Now what?" Jason asked.

A fart broke the silence in the room.

Everyone looked at Wally.

"That wasn't me!" he cried as he held his hands up in surrender.

Marik laughed.

"Marik!" Dick cried.

Then young Jason broke wind too. He laughed right after.

"Gross!" young Bruce announced.

Damian was losing his patience.

Upstairs…

Serenity cast a spell and Meygan's clothes were changed into a long flannel sleeping tee.

The next contraction hit and Meygan pushed hard. She was sweating and crying as she tried to push the baby out.

"Wait sis!" Molly warned. She checked her sister and saw that she was ready but the baby wasn't crowning. "Ok sis. Just breathe. Don't push, even if the contraction comes."

"I am IN TOO MUCH PAIN NOT TO PUSH, DAMN IT!" Meygan yelled.

Serenity shushed her daughter and wiped her forehead. "Relax Meygan. You're too tense. Just relax..."

"Relax?! THIS IS ALL **HIS** FAULT!" Meygan screamed again.

Downstairs, everyone heard her scream and blame Kevin.

"Your daughter's not even born yet and you're in the doghouse, son." Conner chuckled.

Kevin shook his head.

"Ok. So screw A goes into hole J..." Damian said, reading the instructions that Iesha was holding.

"Where's J at?" Dick asked.

Back upstairs...

Meygan panted as she fought not to push. Molly was checking the baby.

"Ok. The baby's ok. Push on the next contraction," Molly instructed.

Dana noticed how pale Meygan was getting. "Meygan...?"

Meygan gave the thumbs up.

Back downstairs...

"Guys...come on, that doesn't look anything like the picture so far." Damian remarked as it looked like two of the sides were a lopsided with one being higher than the other.

"If you want it to be perfect then you get over here and do it." Dick semi-shouted to his brother.

"We have what about three hundred years of knowledge here and ALL this tech, and we can't even put together a simple crib." Wally excitedly uttered.

"Let Wally speed through it," Olivia told them.

"I said I didn't want a rush job." Damian stated.

Olivia sighed.

"Come on Uncle Damian, Wally's matured since he was a teenager. Let's let him give it a try, if it doesn't work, we can redo it." Areina stated.

The toddlers meanwhile were bored.

Orin saw this and had an idea. "Honey, I'm going to take the toddlers and younger of our generation outside to play in the snow."

"YAY!" cried Bruce.

"I'll help," Olivia said. She and Orin grabbed their jackets and helped the little ones dressed for the snow.

"Thanks!" Andrew said.

"Ok. So attach the locking bolt to the top of G and slide side B and G together..." Damian read.

"Um...there's no G side." Jason announced.

Damian sighed...

Back upstairs...

Meygan fell against the bed, growing more tired as each contraction took more from her.

"Molly, the baby isn't coming." Dana watched as the baby still hadn't crowned.

Molly used her magic to reposition the baby girl. "Ok...Meygan, try now!"

Meygan pushed...and there was no real strength. She panted, and Dana cried, "She's crowning!"

"Stubborn little girl, isn't she?" Molly said.

Meygan said nothing.

"Meygan? Meygan, say something." Serenity said as she noticed the paleness.

Meygan looked to her mother. "Tired." she said faintly.

"Get Kevin!" Molly cried.

Serenity ran out the door.

Downstairs

Kevin was getting mad at the crib. "I vote for Uncle Wally to do it."

"Kevin! We need you!" Came his mother in law's voice.

Kevin flew upstairs in a speed that would've made Wally proud.

Outside in the snow

The two and three year olds were having the time of their young lives, and Rini even started making a snowman.

"Hey, is that Olaf?" Young Jason asked as he noticed the shape.

"Yes." Rini said with a smile.

"Can you bring him to life like Elsa did?" Reiena asked.

"No problem." Rini said as she put Olaf's nose in place. "Efil ot mih gnirb"

"Is it okay that Rini's using her magic?" Olivia asked Orin.

"She is a talented girl, they will be alright." Orin answered. _"I hope."_

"Hi, I'm olaf and I like warm hugs." The now animated snowman said.

"YAY, hi Olaf." The group said.

The toddlers then hugged the snowman and Olaf laughed.

Inside with the Crib

"This is crazy...come on Damian, let me do this." Wally said.

Bruce chuckled.

"I give up!" Damian cried. "Go Wally."

"YES!" Fist pumping in the air, Wally went to work. "Just don't let Iesha know, she'd be upset that she didn't get to help."

After Wally sped around the crib pieces, he was able to put the crib together without any screws and bolts lying around.

"See!" Wally shook the crib after its construction.

It held together.

"Wow. Can you just be in charge of all crib buildings?" Eolus asked.

Damian looked like he was so happy to be done with the crib.

Dana came down; her shirt sleeves rolled all the way up. "Ok. It's a girl."

There were cheers, although they knew there would be another girl.

"Rini go up. Your parents want you to see first."

Grinning, Rini flew upstairs as Dana sat in the nearest chair.

"Dana?" Bruce said.

Dana knew what he wanted. "Meygan grew too tired to push. But Molly was able to finish for her."

"How big is she?!" Jason asked.

"23 inches long and 9.4 lbs." Dana shook her head.

"Whoa." Terry reached Dana and kneeled next to her. "So they named her...?"

"Reilie. Reilie Francesca Kent."

There were awws over the name.

"Can she handle having guests?" Kaldur asked.

"I think they need a little time." Dana said. "Rini should be heading down soon."

Outside

Olaf and the toddlers were making an igloo.

"This is asterous." Young Jason stated.

"Now we can play all day!" Olaf announced.

"What do you mean Olaf?" Young Bruce asked

"We can play hide and seek inside!"

"YAY." The kids cried out.

"Only for another 10 minutes." Orin announced.

"Awww."

"Aw, dad!" Jason cried.

"It's really cold out," Olivia added.

"But I feel fine?" Jason told Olivia

"Me too." Reiena stated.

"Where's Rini?" Wesley asked.

"Inside." Orin said. "She was cold."

"And," Olivia added." Even superhero kids need to warm up."

"Okay...just 10 more minutes...hey, can Olaf come with us?

"I don't think he can," Orin answered. "He'll melt."

"No I won't, Rini's spell will protect me." Olaf said as he walked over to Orin.

"We can try," Orin caved.

Back inside...

Kevin held his newest daughter in his arms as Meygan slept. Serenity had cleaned her and wrapped her up; only her black hair showed and it was plenty.

Rini was floating behind her father's shoulder, smiling. She reached out to her sister. "Hi Reilie!" she said happily.

_"I'm sleepy." _Reilie responded mentally. _"Call back in the morning."_

Rini looked confused.

Kevin had heard the conversation and laughed. "Reilie isn't a morning kid."

"Guess not," Rini said. She looked at her mom. "Is mommy ok?"

"She is. She's just very tired." Kevin smiled as Meygan slept without worry.

His second daughter was a Christmas baby and that in itself was special. "Rini...want to show everyone your sister?"

"Yea!" Rini waited as her father left the room carrying Reilie, then the three year old followed.

Downstairs

The crib was made up with new sheets and a blanket that were meant as Christmas presents.

Bruce was the first to see Kevin and Rini come down, with a small bundle in Kevin's arms.

Everyone grew quiet.

Kevin handed Reilie Bruce for him to hold. "Meygan wanted you to get dibs."

Bruce smiled, holding the infant. "She looks like you," he told Kevin.

"Thanks."

"You're still in the doghouse?" Jason teased.

Kevin just smiled.

Bruce then handed Reilie off to Dick.

Dick held her carefully. "Hey Reilie."

"You feeling your age yet, grandpa?" Jason asked, jokingly.

"Hold her." Dick handed Reilie off to Areina and punched Jason in the face, knocking him on his butt.

"Uncle Dick!" Areina cried out.

"Don't call me grandpa," he told Jason.

Jason flipped him off.

"Jason! The kids!" Damian cried.

"What they're outside." Jason said, but when he turned around, he saw Orin and Olivia standing there with the toddlers infront of them. "Oh."

"Hey! I can do that!" Young Jason cried and mimic Jason's gesture.

Areina glared at Jason.

"Uncle Jason...just for him doing that, you can't keep the kids for eight months." Areina said as she side glared at her uncle.

"Jason...you can't do everything you see your Uncle Jason do." Orin said patiently.

"Aw," both Jason said at the same moment.

Dick chuckled.

It was then that something came walking out from behind the kids. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Rini, did you bring a snowman to life?" Kevin asked his first born.

"Yes daddy." Rini said, and there was pride in her voice.

"Olaf, are you ready to go back to sleep?" Kevin asked. "I'm sure the kids wore you out."

"Actually, I could use a nap; does Rini have to make me go to sleep?" Olaf said.

"It's the best way Olaf, but I'm sure we'll meet again." Kevin stated.

"Okay, but I want to be outside when it happens." Olaf stated.

"That's fine, Rini are you ready?" Kevin asked as he turned to Rini.

"Yes daddy." Rini said as she flew over to Olaf and hugged him. "Come on."

Rini then took Olaf's hand and escorted him outside, with Kevin right behind them.

Cassidee then took Reilie into her arms. "Hi, cousin Reilie."

_"I already told my sister...call back in the morning."_ Reilie mentally told Cassidee.

Cassidee was shocked. "Wow...she woke up on the wrong side of the womb."

Everyone laughed.

"Can we see her?" Young Jason asked as he and Bruce came walking up to Cassidee.

Cassidee went to her knees so the others could see her.

Little hands tried reaching for her.

"It's too soon kids. Give her time." Cassidee told them.

Wes then entered Reilie's mind. _"Hi there! I'm your Uncle Wesley!"_

A Do Not Disturb sign showed up in his mind.

Wesley left her mind. "Wow... Reilie loves her sleep."

"What did she say?" Marik asked.

"She put up a Do Not Disturb sign in her head."

"Wow." The kids said; then they all quietly laughed.

Reilie Kent was already making waves, and on Christmas too. As Meygan rests, will Reilie ever be a night owl like the rest of her family?

* * *

Stayed turned for more!


End file.
